


The Perfect Use of a Library

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Sam retreat to the library for studying, Gabriel finds them anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Use of a Library

**Author's Note:**

> They are between 16-17, well Cas and Sam are 16, Gabriel is 17.

Sam was enjoying the silence.

It wasn’t that he disliked his boyfriend, no Gabriel was fun to be around, and got him out of his shell, but he did enjoy quiet times too; to study. Castiel agreed with him, which was how they ended up at the local library, one Cas and he would come too when they needed some time alone, from Gabriel. They enjoyed this time alone together in silence, where they could work, breaking only to smile at each other.

Yeah, so he had two boyfriends, and that they were brothers, and that they were all together. If Dean ever knew about this – not that he had any time to spare between screwing Lucifer or football – he’d flip his shit, be jalousie as hell, but flip his shit; he was such a mother. Just the thought of it made Sam snort, which drew Cas’ attention away from his book.

“Is everything alright Sam?” He asked and put his book down. Sam nodded and flushed a little. “Does it have to do with Gabriel? You always blush when you think of him.” Sam felt his cheeks heat up anymore and he opened his mouth to protest, but Castiel gave him a knowing smile. “It’s alright Sam, I believe he has… corrupted both of us, I believe that is the proper term for this.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Sam groaned quietly and leaned down in his seat. “But no, I was thinking about De-ah!” Sam cried out softly before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth, looking around to make sure no one had heard him. He then looked under the table, and yup, sure enough Gabriel grinned up at him with a mischievous smirk.

“You two thought you could run off and have a boring time without me?” He grinned and Castiel frowned, crossing his arms. “Oh come on lil bro, you know I can’t help myself.”

“Gabriel I don’t thi-” Castiel’s mouth slip open and Sam clamped a hand over it, stifling a moan before biting down on his own palm as Gabriel slid his hand in his pants, gripping him. “Gabriel!”

Sam leaned his head onto the table and moaned into his book as he jerked his hips forward. He lifted his head as Castiel _mewled_ next to him and bit down hard on his bottom lip. Sam gasped when Gabriel undid his pants, tugging them down and took him into his mouth. He wanted to kick at Gabriel, to tell him to smart up but if he opened his mouth he’d moan loudly and the whole library would know what they were doing, and he’d get kicked out.

Fuck.

He groaned when Gabriel bobbed his head, fast and sinful and oh god, Castiel was gripping his arm, moaning into his neck as he too was attacked. He guessed Gabriel must be jacking him off and just the thought of it was enough to turn Sam on completely, make him forget why this was a bad idea. He swallowed hard and ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, trying to calm him a little as he thrust forward, moaning into his hand.

“S-Sam.” Castiel gasped and dug his nails in. “Sam I’m going to…” he whined and bit down on Sam’s neck, drawing a startled cry from his throat, which he choked back down. “Sam, I-I can’t, n-not here, nng.” Castiel whimpered softly and Sam could feel Gabriel chuckle around his cock.

Sam quickly turned to the side and kissed Castiel, letting out a soft shout as he came, allowing the kiss to stifle the sounds as Gabriel swallowed, licking him clean. He continues to kiss Cas after Gabriel had finished, because he knew Castiel was next. Castiel let out a startled cry – Gabriel must have taken him into his mouth – and clung onto Dean for dear life.

Sam rubbed his back, running out of breath quickly, but unable and unwilling to break the kiss. Castiel didn’t pull back either, just pressed closer before mirroring Sam’s shout and bit down – a little hard – on his bottom lip. Sam grunted and Castiel quickly licked at it, soothing it softly before pulling back and panting.

Sam sucked in much needed air and slowly let go of his grip on Cas’ shirt as Gabriel plopped into a seat next to him, grinning.

“That was fun, we should do that more often.” He smirked. “So, what are you working on?”

Sam and Castiel both glared at him, panting and flushed. Oh no, they would definitely _not_ be doing that again. Sam quickly did up his jeans – which Gabriel had left undone, and Castiel did the same before closing his eyes, composing himself. Sam sighed and got back to work, keeping a close eye on Gabriel, because who knew what else his bored boyfriend could get up too when he was, well, bored.


End file.
